


all night long

by bickz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi, Alpha Akira, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Creampie, Established Relationship, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, alpha haru, bickz kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Akira likes Haru and Goro, but he likes them a whole lot better in his bed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: bickz's kinktober 2020





	all night long

**Author's Note:**

> this one is late!! bcus i wrote Way Too Much!!!! not too happy with how it turned out, but whatever, gonna just yeet it out there anyway.
> 
> day #4 prompts: threesome | ~~aftercare?~~ | alpha

“Shhh, I’ve got you -- just take a deep breath.”

Akira tries to obey, screws his eyes shut as he takes in a deep gulp of air, only to sputter helplessly.

“Oh, hun, through your nose,” Haru chides, her voice syrupy sweet, a lovely compliment to her soothing floral scent that wraps around Akira’s frenzied brain, coaxes him down from his wanton high. She cards her fingers through his sweaty, unkempt hair, drawing out a shaky sigh of contentment. “Hold it for as long as you can, then exhale through your mouth. You can do that for me, right, hun?”

Akira nods, wants to do exactly as Haru--as his  _ alpha _ \--says and make her happy, but is suddenly interrupted by a hand palming roughly at his oversensitive spent cock. He gasps wetly, his half-breath coming out as a pathetic whimper while his hips involuntarily buck up into the attention. A dark chuckle reverberates on his other side, his senses quickly becoming overwhelmed by wildflower honey, amber, charred wood.

“Goro, sweetie,” Haru warns in a threateningly dulcet tone.

There’s no response from the other alpha, just a disgruntled sigh before the hand retreats to Akira’s thigh, resigns to petting and kneading the flesh there. But, Akira is insatiable, wants more, wants everything these two can give to him, because good things like this don’t last for long and he needs to savour every moment he can get. After finally taking a deep breath, Akira opens his eyes and turns to Goro, smirks deviously up at him, knowing just how to get what he wants. 

“How can I say no to a face like that?” Goro remarks, grinning back and circling his fingers up to brush temptingly along Akira’s balls.

Haru lets out an exasperated sigh, and Akira can almost hear her rolling her eyes. But, there’s a smile in her voice as she replies, “Fine, but try to be more gentle this time, please.”

And before Haru can even finish, Goro is getting his entire hand around Akira’s already half-hard cock, is pumping him back up, growling low and proud at how Akira squirms and moans below him. There’s some careful maneuvering, Goro slotting himself between Akira’s legs, effortlessly hoisting up his hips to slip himself back into Akira’s slick hole in one seamless movement. They both groan in unison as Goro snaps his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in that delicious heat, his knot already pulsating impatiently.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Goro grits out crassly as he gives a shallow grind. 

Akira is so  _ full _ , too preoccupied with wiggling his hips, whining to try and get Goro to move more, that he almost doesn’t notice Haru planting her hands on his shoulders, deftly swinging a leg over his abdomen until she’s straddling him. He tries to smile up at her, knowing exactly where this is going, but Goro is a brat, begins pulling out only to slam back in, making Akira yelp and quiver. With a bemused huff, Haru continues, lowering her hips until Akira’s overworked cock prods at her dripping entrance, and smoothly seats herself, sucking in every throbbing inch with the cutest little moan.

“You’re absolutely perfect, hun,” Haru sighs, sitting upright and moving her hips just right. Goro groans in agreement, moving a hand from Akira’s hip to trail up Haru’s waist. “Mhmm, both of you -- more than I could have ever dreamt of.”

If Akira wasn’t already flushed from their earlier activities, wasn’t already overwhelmed with trying to stave back his imminent release (just one of many he’s had this evening), he’d surely be reduced to a blushing mess at Haru’s doting. All he can muster is a mockery of his usually impish smirk, reaching out to get his own hands on Haru’s thighs, massaging at the muscle appreciatively. She understands all the same, rocking her hips just as Goro does the same, a long, meticulously smooth movement that has all three of them moaning.

“ _ Shit _ , Akira, you’re so fucking  _ wet _ ,” Goro grunts as he begins a slow, leisurely rhythm. He leans forward to press featherlight kisses along Haru’s shoulder, palming tenderly at her chest, apparently attempting to follow her request.

Haru arches into Goro’s touch and reaches an arm back to pet through his hair. “Hmm, I would hope so after all my careful preparations,” she remarks pompously.

Akira is just awestruck, biting into his lower lip as he watches his alphas, feels them take him, envelop him in their warmth and lust, their  _ love _ . He’s quivering, a searing pressure swirling low in his abdomen, already teetering on the edge of his climax, trying to hold it back as he lets himself be used to their content. Because despite being an alpha himself, there’s no greater joy for him than seeing his lovers blissed out, brought to euphoria and back by his, albeit miniscule, efforts. Anything to make them happy, to be rewarded with their melodious moans, their intoxicating scents, knowing that he was the cause of it all.

Somehow, Akira manages to last, keeps himself focused on caressing as much of Haru as he can reach before sliding a hand between her legs, through her perfectly manicured curls, rubbing his thumb delicately over her clit to elicit a sharp moan. She begins to move a bit faster then, erratically fucking herself on Akira’s cock as he works his fingers on her in tandem. Goro, never wanting to be outshone, gets a fistful of Haru’s breast, pinches at her nipple until she’s trembling and clenching around Akira dangerously. He smirks knowingly over her shoulder before suckling at her collar, clearly intending to leave a mark.

“‘m  _ close _ ,” Haru keens, shuddering, and both boys double down, working at her seams until she’s coming undone with a high-pitched cry. 

Akira is next, unable to bite back his orgasm any longer as Haru squeezes around him, mind-blowingly hot and slick, just for him. She coaxes him over the edge with her, and he lets out his own whines as he tries to fuck up into her spasming heat. Akira can feel his knot inflating, Haru sighing contentedly as she easily accommodates the stretch, grinds down into it even, right as he cums. 

“Oooh, yesss, that’s my good boy,” Haru murmurs as she swivels her hips, still riding her orgasm as Akira paints her insides. “Stuff me full, hun.”

“Make it quick,” Goro grunts impertinently from behind her, clearly struggling to keep it together as he slowly fucks into Akira’s tight hole. “I want my turn. I’ve waited -- just like you told me to,” he adds with an almost pleading look at Haru.

She lets out the most delicate giggle, craning her head to kiss him on the mouth, soft and sweet. “Of course, sweetie. You’ve been so good, too. I’ll reward you well,” she assures Goro, and he resumes his shallow grind against Akira, groaning low in his chest.

Once Akira’s knot has subsided enough, Haru slowly, shakily lifts herself off of him, whining at the sudden emptiness followed by his seed dribbling down her thigh. But, Goro is quick, gets his hands between her legs to scoop it all back up, push it back inside, earning him a satisfied moan from the other two. Akira doesn’t know how Goro does it, how he manages to keep his wits about him while sheathed deep inside his wet heat, suffocated by the cloyingly sweet scents of his mates, their salacious whimpers echoing shamelessly, loudly around them. It’s downright baffling, how Goro so easily removes himself from Akira, wipes up and down his length with a prepared towel before lining up with Haru’s eager cunt and pushing in, all with borderline offensive precision.

“ _ Finally _ ,” Goro groans once he bottoms out, enjoying Haru’s warmth for a few moments before starting up a slow pace. 

Haru moans quietly, leans forward until she’s laying across Akira’s welcoming chest, his arms wrapping around her back. “Mhmm, just like that, sweetie. Take your reward for being so good,” she purrs as she fucks herself back on Goro at this new angle.

Goro doesn’t have to be told twice, digging his nails into Haru’s hips and snapping forward, eliciting a surprised yelp followed by a giggle from the other two alphas. He almost growls as his orgasm rapidly overwhelms him, fucking quick and shallow into Haru’s core, dragging her back to meet his every thrust until his knot begins to swell, locking them together as his seed mixes with Akira’s inside her. Haru mewls contentedly, grinding back against a trembling Goro, desperate for every drop.

“Ah,  _ thank you, _ Goro,” Haru sighs as she rests her head on Akira’s chest, his lean arms ghosting up and down her spine. “You fill me up so wonderfully.”

Goro lets out an amused huff. “I feel like I’m the one who should be expressing my gratitude,” he remarks, groaning as he feels Haru clench around him.

“Actually,” Akira pipes up, “I think  _ I  _ should be thanking  _ you two _ … y’know, for fucking my brains out?”

Haru snorts before giggling uncontrollably, joined shortly by Goro’s more restrained laughter.

“Anytime, hun,” Haru manages through her fit; she pushes herself up just enough to press a tender kiss to Akira’s smiling mouth.

With a sigh, Goro finally pulls out of Haru, repeating the process of pushing Akira’s and now his own cum back inside of her, all of them humming pleasantly at the sentiment, before he stretches out next to the other two. He fixes Akira with a grin as he pets along Haru’s shoulder. “Thank  _ you _ , love,” Goro whispers fondly.


End file.
